Life After the War
by jlkhlkhlhkjhlklhlhkljhkjl
Summary: What was it like for the six heroes left, after the giant war? Learn what happens when our heroes try and live 'normal' lives. R&R please! enderone217
1. The Beginning

**Life After the War**

_**A HoH Story**_

_**Percy:**_

After the war, life went back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever gets. By now, there were just six heroes, of the prophecy, left. Leo: dead, Nico: injured. We were back at school by now. Wait, let me tell you why we all go to Goode.

So, after we defeated Gaea, the gods (again) granted us a wish. After a lot of thinking and throwing ideas around, we finally decided that we wanted to stick together and live '_normal'_ lives. So, the gods built us a small house, full of different rooms and we started to live together. Of course, Annabeth and I shared a room because of PTSD.

Finally, school came. It felt like it took _forever_. We were all rushing around getting ready for school. After we all were ready, we rode our _'vehicles'_ to school. Since none of us could drive, we just took our bikes or skateboards etc. to school. I rode a skateboard, Annabeth a mountain bike, Hazel had a pair of roller skates, Frank a BMX, Jason just walked/ran (he cheats because he hovers a little bit off the ground), and Piper rode a scooter.

When we got inside the school building, all of us immediately went into the office.

"Names?" the lady asked. We told her our names and she gave us our stuff. When we walked back into the hall, we ignored the couple of questioning stares we got.

Oh...this was going to be a long day.

**So, wat'd you think? R&amp;R...NO FLAMES!...please...**

**~enderone217**


	2. Meet Bob

**Life After the War: Chap 2**

_**A Hoh Story**_

_Warning:IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!_

_** Bob:**_

I'm new here to Goode High. I've heard a lot about the legends, what-ifs, and mystery's. Apparently, the biggest mystery was about Percy Jackson, some legendary character, and how he randomly disappeared off the face of the planet. Nobody knew where he was, not even Mr. Blofis, his step-dad.

I was just walking out of the office when I saw a group of six high schoolers walking toward the office. I quickly stepped out of their way, but I don't think that they noticed me. They looked like nothing could separate them. _Nothing. _They walked in a tight pack.

_Maybe they were new as well?_ I thought to myself. I just looked down at my papers and looked for my locker getting the picture of their scratches and scars out of my head. It looked as if they'd been through the apocalypse.

The rest of the morning went by fast. The group seemed to become more popular by the second. One of them, apparently, was Percy Jackson. He had his arm around a blonde girl. All the other girls and sluts looked at her as if looks could kill. She just stared back and just looked scary. Most girls looked away quickly, but some held their ground. Some people even got up in her face, but she just calmly pushed them away.

Time Skip (it likes cupcakes)

The first time I got to talk with them, it was lunch.

_Dang, _I thought._ time goes by FAST!_

The boy with blonde hair looked at me and smiled. "Hey, are you new around here?" he asked me. I nodded hesitantly. I didn't think that they would be so friendly. "We're not poisonous... Well Percy might be but the rest of us? Nope."

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "If anything, Frank would be poisonous!"

"True. So true." The one who I guessed was Frank. He looked Chinese or something. Maybe a hint of Canadian?

_When did I get so good at analyzing? _I thought. Anyway, they invited me to sit at their table, so I took up their offer and sat down. I learned their names, and, just by looking at them, their personalities.

"So, where do you come from?" Hazel asked. "I'm from Alaska, Annabeth is from California, Frank is from Canada, Jason is also from California, Piper is Cherokee so... and this is Percy's home turf." She listed off everyone's names and nobody interrupted.

I took up the opportunity of silence and simply said what I meant to say. "I'm from Greece," I said. They all looked at each other like they knew something.

"What?" I asked. They all nodded at each other. That's when I realized that they had had a conversation with their eyes. And _then _I realized I never gave them my name.

"What's your name little guy?" Jason asked. Even though you could see worry in his eyes, and they kept drifting to Percy and Annabeth.

"Bob Goldstein." I say.

** Oh. My. Gahd. I haven't updated in forever! I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY! I've had some ULTIMATE writers block. Also, I'm planning to do a cliffhanger whenever possible soooo... Anyway...I've got a specific plot/setting for the next chapter so it could come soon. Happy Reading! ~enderone217**


End file.
